


На первый раз

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [18]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Мог бы и догадаться», — сетует Билли про себя, прежде, чем вздёрнув подбородок заметить, как, наверное, и большая часть обывателей, которым довелось видеть как великолепный Номер Первый раздевается:— Не сообразил про накладки.Напряжение не спадает, и Хоум явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 24





	На первый раз

— Вот чёрт, — едва слышный выдох Билли удержать не удаётся, и он хотел бы посмотреть на того, кому такое оказалось бы под силу, ведь это — определённо не то, к чему готовила его жизнь.

Нет, он, само собой, видел всякое дерьмо по жизни, потому что нельзя побывать в горячих точках, служить родине под прикрытием ФБР, а после, вылетев из радостных рядов в частные детективы не оказаться глубоко в заднице по ту сторону от благостной счастливой жизни, но это...

— Что? — спокойный вопрос сопровождается общим напряжением мышц, которое видно даже так, невооружённым глазом, поэтому приходится выбирать слова несколько тщательнее чем просто «ничего» и «всё в порядке».

Тем более, что это было бы откровенным враньём, которое оба они на дух не переносят, а рисковать так из-за пустяка Билли не хочется. Особенно под напряжённым взглядом голубых глаз и при виде затвердевших желваков проглядывающих через тонкую кожу щёк.

«Мог бы и догадаться», — сетует Билли про себя, прежде, чем вздёрнув подбородок заметить, как, наверное, и большая часть обывателей, которым довелось видеть как великолепный Номер Первый раздевается:

— Не сообразил про накладки.

Напряжение не спадает, и Хоум явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Он ещё слишком часто именно Хоумлендер — герой массмедиа и настоящий ублюдок в жизни, но всё же в последнее время в нём проглядывает человечность, так что такое поведение можно только спонсировать и поощрять особенными приказами.

Без твёрдых, уверенных ставок, ощущая как жизнь ходит под ногами, грозя перевернуться, словно тарелка, на край которой слишком надавили, и расколоться.

— А, это, — фыркает он, но всё-таки стягивает сине-алую тряпку полностью. Накладки не сбиваются — они приделаны к костюму то ли на клей, то ли на нитки, но становится понятно, почему так долго Билли не обращал на них внимания. — Товар, чтобы продаваться должен иметь визуально приятную оболочку. А качать железо мне бесполезно, так что...

— Тесный и пиздецки жаркий костюм? — фыркает Билли, подбирая кусок ткани и осматривая его. Он не задаёт вопросов по поводу вшитой в пах жёсткой, пуленепробиваемой пластины, но материал из которого сделаны объёмные мышцы ощупывает весьма тщательно, убеждаясь в том, что тот и на пальцах чувствуется достаточно жёстким, чтобы обманывать его столько времени.

— Разочарован? — хмыкает Хоумлендер — усмешка на губах такая ядовитая, что, пожалуй, будь у Билли чувство самосохранения нормального, здорового и адекватного человека, и он бы ни за что не решился провести подушечкой большого пальца по губам, стирая её единственным прикосновением.

Хоум всегда ластится к рукам, податливо приоткрывая рот и закрывая глаза, чтобы полностью сосредоточится на ощущениях. Вот и сейчас его дыхание сбивается, ресницы трепещут, выдавая то, как трудно ему оставаться спокойным, а палец соскальзывает в рот мягко ощупывая.

«С таким ртом только минет делать», — уже не в первый раз думает Билли, но если вспомнить, что с большими мышцами или без них перед ним самый сильный человек на планете, то становится несколько опасливо. История мужика, который пялил Ледяную Королеву всё ещё жива в его богатой фантазии, так что он не спешит, давая себе взвесить все шансы.

Трогательные ключицы, выпирающие из-под кожи, словно норовя её прорезать, тонкие руки, совершенно гладкий, без единого намёка на пушок живот — всё это в совокупности заставляет пальцы подрагивать, едва они прикасается к горячей коже, глядя на доверчиво тянущегося к нему Хоума.

В том словно сплелись воедино страх и страсть, и он податливо откидывается на пол, давая изучать себя кончиками пальцев очень аккуратно, осторожно. Возможно, если бы он не был настолько хрупкий визуально, то Билли бы сорвался в грубость.

Самая настоящая ярость, которая клокочет в его груди от одной только мысли — он хочет выебать чёртового супера. Долбанный извращенец, которого стоило бы четвертовать, просто из-за того, что он наслаждается тем, как вздрагивает под его пальцами живот.

— Ты вообще что-нибудь чувствуешь? — весьма деловито спрашивает он, осторожно потирая кожу мозолистыми подушечками и несколько переживая о том, что этого всего может быть недостаточно. Или чересчур хер пойми этих суперов.

С бронебойной кожей, полной устойчивости к огню и кислоте его прикосновения могут ощущаться как нечто излишнее, так и недостаточное. Билли любопытно не только с точки зрения того, кто собирается рано или поздно найти способ навсегда избавиться от Хоумлендера, но и того, кто совсем не прочь изучать его как можно дольше, тщательней.

— Конечно, — соглашается мужчина, распластанный под ним и кивает, беззастенчиво перехватывая руку Билли и накрывая пальцами собственный сосок. — Тут, например.

Билли хмурится, кусает губу изнутри, всё пытаясь понять — будет ли это считаться сделкой с дьяволом. То, что у него в голове при виде тонкого и звонкого суперхера никак не должно смешиваться с планом, который он построил себе в тот день, когда Хоумлендер нагрянул на задний двор его дома и заявил, что согласен на всё, только чтобы общаться с Билли, быть рядом, и иметь возможность чувствовать хоть что-то кроме чужого страха, пусть это даже будет гнев, презрение или самая настоящая ненависть.

Всего-то и нужно — попробовать, попытаться провести социопата через все круги страха, окунуть его в ужас, разбудить атрофировавшиеся за неиспользованием настоящие, искренние чувства. Билли, конечно, не психолог, да и не всякий спец справился бы с такой задачей, но вот только у него есть вора — полное подчинение лидера Семёрки.

Безоговорочное и однозначное.

— Приласкай себя, — велит Билли, садясь рядом и глядя в недоуменные голубые глаза кивает на руки, вскидывая брови на короткий миг, чтобы показать собственное недоверие тому, что ёбанный хер будет подчиняться безоговорочно, — давай. Хочу посмотреть где тебе хорошо.

— Мне самому — нигде, — признаётся Хоумлендер, прикрывая глаза на мгновение, как если бы под веками всплывали воспоминания, и это больше смахивает на постановочную сцену тупого романтического сериала, чем на настоящего ублюдка. — Я помню как это делала Мейв. Но своими руками — не то. Не выходит.

Билли поджимает губы, внимательно глядя на Хоума. Ладно, приходится признать — он не врёт, это точно. Ложь в их отношениях это сразу три страйка одновременно, особенно такая — прямая, отчаянная. Нет, он говорит правду — на себя окончания не реагируют, но ведь так быть не должно, верно?

Ладонь устраивается на бедре и по коже мгновенно пробегает табун мурашек, давая понять чужой интерес. Впрочем, член приподнимающий несколько ткань трусов тоже становится довольно однозначным показателем, так что Билли исключительно трогает.

Медленно ведёт от бедра и вверх, по тазовой косточке, крепкому, подтянутому животу, безволосой груди — на всей коже никакой лишней растительности, что лишь напоминает Билли о том, что человека перед ним вырастили как лабораторную крысу, лишая всего, что только может мешать считыванию с датчиков или попыткам препарировать.

Когда он накрывает пальцами сосок и чуть сжимает его, тихий, невесомый выдох вырывается у растянувшегося на полу Хоума, и в нём больше чувств, чем в любой из этих говноречей, которые тот толкает по телевизору и редким блогерам с одобрения своего любимого Vought.

Фальши нет, ни одной ошибочной ноты, так что, раздумывая всего какую-то секунду, Билли склоняется над вторым и накрывает его ртом, прикусывая. Сначала — осторожно, ласково, но стоит только пальцам зарыться в его волосы, пытаясь контролировать — жестче и сильнее.

Зубами нельзя пробить бронированную кожу, но сладкий полустон чётко даёт понять — он на правильном пути. Пряди сжимают слишком сильно и Билли прекращает, останавливается, и выскальзывает из-под рук быстрее, чем перепуганный скользкий угорь.

— Не-а, — фыркает он, отстраняясь, заглядывая в шалые глаза, выдающие то, насколько откровенен может быть супер, если дело касается секса, — так дело не пойдёт.

— Касаться нельзя? — вопрос Хоума застаёт его врасплох, скорее не потому, что он был неожиданным, а из-за понимающего тона, которым был произнесён.

Мудак должен был бы настоять, сжать пальцы, заставить причинить себе любое наслаждение, что только захочет, но Хоум не делает ни единой попытки удержать. Если бы только попытался — кончилось бы откровенно паршиво от начала и до конца, но нет. Ладони разжимаются в знак того, что пока супер даже не попытается его вынудить.

— Если ты начнёшь контролировать то, что между нами — я сваливаю, — хмыкает Билли, заявляя совершенно однозначно и уверенно. — И, можешь быть уверен, я свалю так, что даже ты меня не получишь, ты понял?

— Блять, — едва слышное шипение заставляет усмехнуться. Конечно, потерять контроль и здесь, после того как утратил его во всех остальных сферах для Номера Первого должно быть более чем непривычно, вот только выбора у него нет.

Лишь подтягивать к себе довольно худые ноги, приподниматься на локтях и жевать внутреннюю сторону губы, пытаясь совладать с чувствами, разрывающими того, кто, наверняка не привык что мира вокруг может быть так много, и власть рано или поздно утечёт из всесильных рук.

— Не нравится — не держу, — замечает Билли довольно насмешливо и жёстко, но, в противовес собственным словам мягко касается светлых, растрепавшихся без лака волос.

Те нещадно лезут в глаза и выбиваются из причёски, но это уже не имеет значения, потому что стоит только пройтись ладонью по затылку, как Хоум явно теряет контроль над собой.

— Иди сюда, — хмыкает Билли, притягивая его к себе ближе. Это странно — сидеть вот так, лицом к лицу, особенно, когда Хоум устраивается практически у него на коленях. 

Нужно притянуть за затылок ближе, поражаясь тому, насколько доверчиво наклоняется Хоум, и прижаться в поцелуе к губам, чувствуя как тот отвечает, мгновенно пуская язык к себе в рот, давая изучать внутренние стенки, скользить по нёбу, касаться и посасывать, исследуя.

Не надо быть гением, чтобы осознать, что сейчас их лидер тает и плавится, демонстрируя такую сказочную податливость, о которой можно только мечтать, находясь в отношениях построенных на тотальном доверии, вроде их собственных.

Это словно подарок, и, если не думать о том как именно он был преподнесён, то вполне можно наслаждаться тем, как медленно из губы разъединяются, теряя поцелуй по мгновениям, прежде, чем снова столкнуться, но на сей раз куда более страстно.

Ладони, скользящие по гладкой коже запоминают каждый выступ, каждый изгиб, который Билли сумеет воспроизвести по памяти даже тогда, когда на Хоумлендере снова будет дурацкий костюм с накладками, что скроет от всех посторонних глаз то, насколько он на самом деле хрупок и уязвим зрительно.

Никто из почитателей и обожателей не имеет даже малейшего понятия о том, каков Хоумлендер на самом деле — ни о его характере, ни о теле. Хорошо, что Билли не из их числа ведь стоит быть честным с собой — ему сносит голову от того, что ощущают ладони, и тех стонов, которыми разражается мужчина, так и не научившийся скрывать собственных желаний.

— Билли... — шёпот выходит сдавленным, задушенным, и приходится проверять — не пережал ли, не передавил где.

— М? — хмыкает он в тонкие губы, ловя дыхание и сжимая нижнюю зубами до сильного укуса.

Горячий стон разрезает пространство комнаты, и, уже через мгновение, он чувствует как в его пах вжимается чужой крепкий стояк.

Умение Хоума показать то, что ему нужно, не показывая, попросить, не открывая рта — восхищает. Это, конечно, та ещё манипуляция, но и чёрт бы с ней. Билли утвердит своё право диктовать условия и приказывать в постели, но чуть позже. Всего пара недель, а может и меньше, если Хоумлендеру снова взбредёт в головы мысль, что переодеваться при Билли хорошая идея.

Зато сейчас можно устроить ладонь на чужом члене, забираясь под резинку трусов, и быстро водя кулаком по нему, приняться дразнить самого могущественного человека на планете. 

Самого могущественного кроме того, кто может ему приказывать.

— Да, блять, Билли, — шипит Хоумлендер и жмурится. Под закрытыми веками видны алые всполохи, и то, как плохо себя контролирует его подопечный, заставляет усмехнуться, покачать головой самую малость.

«Над сдержанностью мы ещё поработаем», — решает Билли, и, наконец, приспускает немного мятые домашние брюки с бельём, и притискивает Хоума к себе, ближе, так чтобы было удобно сидя лицом к лицу дрочить, обхватив оба члена одной рукой.

— Сейчас, — шепчет он едва слышно и позволяет себе ещё одну вольность — он кусает плечо. Кусает почти в основание шеи так сильно, что обычный бы человек взвыл от боли, но страсть, с которой Хоум выстанывает его имя настолько неподдельная, что Билли не сомневается — ему понравилось.

Сам он кончает парой минут позже, чуть перебирая влажные пряди, прижавшегося лбом к его плечу Хоумлендера, и прикрывает глаза на мгновение.

— Тебе определённо стоит поменьше носить костюм дома, — лениво замечает Билли, едва прокатившийся по оголённым нервам огненным шаром спазм расслабляет каждую его мышцу. — Иначе есть риск, что я словлю очередной когнитивный диссонанс, когда ты стащишь с себя это тряпьё.

— Идёт, — соглашается Хоумлендер и фыркает, — буду таскать твои гавайки. 

— Если испоганишь хоть одну — я испоганю тебе жизнь, — замечает Билли, откидываясь на спину и переводя дух вытирает влажную от смешавшейся спермы ладонь о валяющийся неподалёку супергеройский костюм.

Его владелец не возражает, раскинувшись у него на груди и млея в посторгазменной неге. Это тоже потом надо будет поправить, но только потом.

На первый раз — и так хорошо.


End file.
